La pareja explosiva
by LCreamSonic
Summary: Desde que las chicas escribieron aquella lista con las parejas más explosivas que podía haber en el Raimon, el ambiente en el equipo había cambiado. La gente casi no hablaba y se molestaba en ir arreglados a los entrenamientos. ¿Qué pasará cuando Tenma, Shinsuke y Kariya intenten que la pareja más explosiva de esa lista comience una bonita historia de amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**

 **Hola a todos! A pesar de que llevo casi una década frecuentando Fanfiction y toda la vida escribiendo, jamás había publicado nada por aquí. Pero bueno, llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas y os traigo un fic que escribí hace ya unos años (en 2013... cómo pasa el tiempo). No es lo mejor que he escrito, ni mucho menos, pero sí que es verdad que le guardo un cariño especial. Así que nada más que añadir, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

 **PD: Casi se me olvida. En esta versión de la historia, los nombres están en su versión original. Si quieres leerla con los nombres europeos, solo tienes que buscar en mi perfil :)**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

Desde que las chicas escribieron aquella lista con las parejas más explosivas que podía haber en el Raimon, el ambiente en el equipo había cambiado. La gente casi no hablaba y se molestaba en ir arreglados a los entrenamientos. Todos estaban muy raros, era cierto, pero quien se llevaba la palma era la pareja que más había dado que hablar durante esas semanas: Hikari y Tsurugi.

Era gracioso observar que cuando se cruzaban, constantemente intentaban desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio. Y al resto de peña le encantaba. Tanto les gustaba que por menos de nada, aprovechaban la situación para que ambos se quedaran asolas. Pero ni Hikari ni Tsurugi eran tontos y siempre lograban huir de las artimañas de sus compañeros.

Más un día Tenma, Shinsuke y Kariya, viendo como entre los dos podía haber una relación mayor que de amistad, planearon con la mayor de sus malicias algo que podría dar resultado.

-¡Tsurugi, espera! –Le gritó Tenma mientras el otro ya se marchaba –El entrenador Endou quiere hablar contigo en la sala de estar del club. Dice que es muy importante. –Informó el peli marrón riendo para sus adentros.

-Muy bien –Contestó con su tono habitual de voz y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde le había indicado su compañero.

-¡Nos vemos, Tsurugi! –Dijo Tenma, sonriente. –Ya me contarás cómo te ha ido.

El peliazul se volvió de nuevo hacia el otro, y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos amarillentos, preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, nada. –Rio el otro mientras decía adiós con la mano. El peliazul no sabía que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia a su compañero, pero tampoco le importaba. Pronto, llegó adonde le habían indicado. Allí, Tsurugi se fijó en que toda la habitación estaba más limpia y recogida que de costumbre, como si en ella se quisiera celebrar algún acontecimiento. Sin perder el tiempo, el chico preguntó:

-¿Entrenador Endou? Me han dicho que quería hablar conmigo… –Dijo mientras observaba que no había nadie por ninguna parte.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del club de fútbol…

-¡Hey Hikari! –Gritó Kariya corriendo por los pasillos, muy nervioso. –Me han dicho… que han intentado abrirte la taquilla.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Dijo alarmada y estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia donde ésta se encontraba. Pero, en vez de eso, la chica se paró en seco y observó a su compañero con una mirada desconfiada. –Claro que no. Esta vez no me engañas, pillín.

-¿Te mentiría yo a ti? –Preguntó alarmado, con una mirada maliciosa.

La chica se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes. Después, contestó sarcástica:

-¿De verdad tengo que contestar? –Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Por favor Hikari, créeme! –Y puso el gesto más convincente que podía hacer.

Hikari le miró dudosa. Kariya habituaba hacer bromas pesadas a la gente con el fin de divertirse, pero ¿y si esta vez hablaba en serio y le habían robado todas sus cosas? No podía descartar esa posibilidad y tampoco perdía nada si le hacía caso.

-Está bien, está bien. Iré para allá. –La peliverde comenzó a correr por los pasillos mientras Kariya se reía en voz baja. Pronto, llegó a la entrada de la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba su taquilla. Pero al entrar, Shinsuke que se había escondido cerca de la puerta, le hizo una zancadilla y la chica cayó dando varias volteretas por el suelo. Segundos después, Shinsuke entró disimuladamente en la sala y se escondió tras uno de los sofás, mientras Kariya que acababa de llegar al lugar, cerró la puerta y la atrancó con una silla.

Hikari permanecía en el suelo, dolorida y confusa por su repentina caída. Fue entonces cuando vio como una mano blanquecina se ofrecía para ayudarla. Ella la aceptó y cuando logró ponerse en pie, comprobó que pertenecía a Tsurugi Kyosuke. Por un momento, los dos se miraron a los ojos, pero Tsurugi soltó su mano de la de la chica y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. La empujó varias veces, pero comprobó que era imposible escapar de la situación. Se dio la vuelta y soltó con tono de enfado:

-Parece que nos han encerrado…Ya verá cuando me entere de quien ha sido –Dijo con tono amenazante, propio de un ex imperial como él.

-No puede ser…-Exclamó Hikari dirigiéndose a la puerta y dándole golpes -¡Kariya, abre de una vez!

-No te va a hacer ningún caso –Dijo Tsurugi mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cruzaba los brazos –Lo único que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí y esperar.

-Creo que tienes razón…-Ella se sentó en el mismo sofá que él, pero separada por unos metros. –Ya lo han vuelto a intentar…-Pensó mientras miraba de reojo al otro.

Mientras tanto, Kariya y Tenma, que había llegado hacía escasos segundos al lugar, observaban la escena por el ojo de buey de la puerta de la sala de estar.

En ese momento, Tenma hizo un gesto a Shinsuke, quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Entonces, el pequeño pulsó un interruptor que provocó que una dulce y delicada melodía reinara en la estancia.

Ni Tsurugi ni Hikari le hicieron caso, pero después de aquella canción comenzó otra, y otra, y el tiempo fue pasando y aquella música seguía sonando, con canciones cada vez más románticas. Fue entonces cuando Tsurugi se levantó del sofá:

-¡Estoy harto! –Gritó con desesperación. Entonces, miró detenidamente a la peliverde. Ya entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que habían planeado sus compañeros de equipo. Ella también lo miró. Los labios del peliazul comenzaron a moverse por sí solos y sin darse cuenta, preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Quieres…Quieres bailar?

-¿Qué…? –inquirió la chica, incrédula.

-¡Que si quieres bailar! –Alzó la voz mirándola fijamente. Tal vez era cierto lo que la gente decía. Tal vez desde que inventaron la lista de las parejas explosivas sus sentimientos hacia la chica hubieran cambiado. El hecho de que ambos no quisieran mirarse para que la gente no hablara y el ambiente que habían creado Tenma y los demás, provocaron en Tsurugi sensaciones que jamás había sentido ni hacia ella ni hacia ninguna otra persona. Su pelo verde le parecía más bello y suave que ningún otro que había visto y sus ojos, más azules y misteriosos que el mar más extenso que podría existir en todo el planeta. Necesitaba acercarse a ella, hablarle, decirle lo que sentía… Antes de que se volviera loco –.Ya no puedo soportar estar más tiempo sentado, ¿Quieres o no?

-Vale… –Se sonrojó Hikari mientras se levantaba. Tsurugi le ofreció su mano derecha y ella la unió con su izquierda mientras ponía la otra en el hombro del chico. Entonces, él puso su izquierda en la cintura de Hikari y comenzaron a dar torpes y pequeños pasos. Los dos podían escuchar su corazón latir mientras se movían al compás de la música. Ninguno se miraba. Sin querer, Hikari pisó al peliazul y éste hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-Lo siento, de verdad –Dijo mientras intentaba separarse de él, muy avergonzada.

-No, tranquila, estoy bien. –Y puso una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar que la chica se alejara. Entonces, los dos fijaron sus ojos en los del otro y poco a poco se fueron acercando mientras Hikari iba cerrándolos lentamente. Y de repente, sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso en el que el tiempo se detuvo para ambos y del que solo se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y Hikari se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué…por qué hemos hecho eso? –Dijo en susurros.

-Porque…creo…creo que la gente tenía razón. Me gustas bastante, Hikari. –Respondió el otro mientras observaba maravillado la hermosura del azul de los ojos de su compañera y comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Tú también me gustas, Tsurugi –Rio la peliverde mientras se acercaba los labios del chico para comenzar con un segundo beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior. –Puede que resulte que de verdad seamos la pareja más explosiva… -Pensó mientras sus lenguas se juntaban y se volvían a separar, haciendo que ambos se sintieran como jamás se habían sentido.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, Tenma y Kariya miraban la escena sigilosamente, incrédulos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Quien iba a pensar que ocurriría esto, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Tenma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hey Tenma –Dijo Kariya con malicia –Tengo entendido que otra de las parejas más explosivas sois tú y Aoi, ¿No es así, SHINSUKE? –Guiñó un ojo al pequeño mientras salía sigilosamente de la habitación mientras Tsurugi y Hikari se besaban.

-Ya te tenemos una preparada, así que estate atento, Tenma –Rieron Kariya y SHINSUKE, en esa calurosa y apasionada tarde de primavera.

 **LCREAMSONIC**

 **27-07-2013**

 **PD Final: Lo primero, ¡muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Agradecería muchísimo alguna review y tal... y como incentivo os diré que si veo que os ha gustado, subiré otro capítulo que escribí unos meses después que este :).**


	2. ¿Qué es estar enamorado?

**Hola buenas!**

 **Vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de este fic, que escribí unos meses después que el anterior. No sabía si subirlo o no, pero al final pensé: qué demonios?**

 **Este capítulo se centra más en otro personaje: Shinsuke.**

 **Espero que al menos os entretenga, y si os gusta, no os olvidéis de dejarme una review. Tengo que admitir que me encantan :3.**

 **PD: Esta versión del fic está escrita con los nombres originales. Si queréis leerla con los nombres Europeos, solo tenéis que buscar en mi perfil : ).**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos:**

 **¿Qué es estar enamorado?**

El entrenamiento por fin había terminado. Todos los del Raimon cogieron las cosas que habían dejado en las taquillas y se dirigieron a la puerta para volver a sus respectivas casas. El día había sido muy excitante para Kariya y Tenma, quienes se habían pasado horas comentando la hazaña que habían realizado el día anterior, cuando lograron que Hikari y Tsurugi mostraran los sentimientos que escondían.

Pero hubo otra persona que también se había obsesionado con lo que había ocurrido, aunque de manera distinta a sus dos compañeros.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Tsurugi tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia otra persona? Pero, realmente, ¿Qué era eso de estar enamorado?

Esas frases se repetían por la mente de Shinsuke mientras en el entrenamiento daba con sus pequeñas piernas, patadas al balón. Y seguían ahora que estaba a punto de volver a casa.

Shinsuke cerró su taquilla y al hacerlo comprobó que ya no quedaba nadie en la estancia. Si fuera cualquier día normal, Tenma le hubiera esperado todo el tiempo que el pequeño necesitara, pero hoy su amigo tenía una revisión médica, por lo que se había marchado mucho antes de lo habitual. El chico se colgó la mochila y salió de la sala de estar un poco desanimado. Poco a poco, fue avanzando por los pasillos y pronto se encontró camino a su casa. Solo debía cruzar un par de calles, pero el ser de noche y el ir solamente acompañado por sus pensamientos, provocaron en Shinsuke un sentimiento extraño:

-¿Qué pasa Jean-Pierre? –Se dijo a sí mismo mientras avanzaba mirando hacia todos lados, un poco asustado -¿Acaso… tienes miedo?

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido terrible: un potente ladrido procedente de un perro de gran tamaño que se encontraba en una de las casas de la calle por donde caminaba el pequeño. Shinsuke no dudó un segundo:

-¡No soy un conejo, te lo prometo, no soy un conejo! –Gritó mientras huía corriendo del perro a pesar de que no le persiguiera. El chico avanzó por calles al azar, sin preocuparse hacia donde se dirigiría, pues lo único que quería era escapar de aquel horrible monstruo.

De pronto, se detuvo en medio de una calle, poniendo las manos en las rodillas. Ya no podía correr más. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó aliviado que no había nada tras él, pero ¿dónde estaba? El lugar no le sonaba de nada, por lo que decidió seguir avanzado y encontrar a alguien que le respondiera.

-¿Eso no es un parque? –Se preguntó unos segundos después -¡Seguro que hay alguien!– Y corrió hacia él dando saltos de alegría. Al llegar, dio una mirada rápida al lugar y gritó un ''¡Viva!'' al comprobar que una chica, la única persona que había en el parque, se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, acompañada de un suave y constante balanceo. El pequeño no podía distinguir su cara ni ninguno de sus rasgos, pues la chica se encontraba situada debajo de una farola, provocando así que solo se pudiera apreciar su silueta. Shinsuke comenzó a acercarse a ella y muy tímidamente, preguntó:

-Perdona… ¿Me puedes decir dónde me encuentro? Es que creo que me he perdido…-Dijo juntando sus diminutas manos.

La sombra alzó la cabeza bruscamente y miró al pequeño, el cual comenzó a irse hacia atrás, aterrorizado. De pronto, ésta se levantó del columpio y dijo alegremente:

-¡Shinsuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –La chica comenzó a acercarse mientras que la luz de la farola fue mostrando cada vez más su rostro. Entonces, Shinsuke pudo reconocerlo:

-¡Hikari! –Dijo mientras daba un salto hacia ella, se enganchaba de su cuello y se restregaba con la cabeza contra ella -¡Menos mal que eres tú!

-Sí, sí que soy yo, pero de verdad ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tu casa está casi a la otra punta de la ciudad -Contestó ella mientras Shinsuke se soltaba y caía al suelo

-¿A sí? ¿De verdad estoy tan lejos? No tenía ni idea…

-¿Pero cómo has llegado, Shinsuke? –Preguntó Hikari interesada -¿Tenías algo que hacer por aquí?

-Pues verás… – Shinsuke le contó a su amiga toda la historia desde la salida del club, pasando por el perro que pensó que le perseguía hasta su encuentro con la peliverde –Y por eso estoy aquí –Sentenció muy sonriente.

-Ya veo…Anda que perderte de esa manera…-Y comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó enfadado el pequeño mientras se sentaba en el suelo, enfrente del columpio donde se encontraba la peliverde.

-Venga, anda, no te enfades, que iba de broma…-Dijo cariñosamente –Si quieres te acompaño hasta casa, ¿Vale?

-¿De verdad? –Su cara volvió a su ser sonriente -¡Vale!

Hikari comenzó a levantarse del columpio, pero fue detenida:  
-Espera un segundo, Hikari…Si dices que este parque está tan lejos de mi casa y tú vives unas calles antes que yo, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –Ahora preguntó él, poniéndose en modo detective.

-Eh…¿Yo? Pues…, no sé, me apetecía pasear, nada más –Rio falsamente la peliverde.

-Ya, claro –Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa maligna -¿No me digas…Que Tsurugi vive cerca de aquí?

-¡¿Quéee…?! –Se puso de pie, sonrojada -¡No, él vive unas calles más adelante!

-Pero tiene que pasar por aquí a la salida del hospital, ¿verdad?

Ante la evidencia de que no podía seguir ocultándolo más tiempo, Hikari se volvió a sentar y muy sonrojada admitió:

-Está bien, está bien…Sí, es cierto, la calle del parque llega directamente a la casa de Tsurugi…

-¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó el pequeño, Tsurugiioso. –Pero son las nueve, ¿Todavía no ha salido del hospital?

-Sí, salió a las ocho y algo…

-¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? –Preguntó Shinsuke interesado.

-No sé…No me apetecía volver a casa. Después de todo, mi padre y mi hermana todavía no han llegado.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. Después, Shinsuke preguntó:

-¿Las cosas no van bien con Tsurugi, Hikari? Pensé que después de lo de ayer, todo iría viento en popa.

-Sí, yo también, pero…Un momento… No le habréis contado a alguien lo que ocurrió ayer, ¿verdad? –Dijo mirándole con ojos amenazantes.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡No se nos ocurriría! –Respondió el pequeño levantando los brazos y recordando la mirada gélida del peliazul después de descubrir a Kariya, Tenma y a él espiando por la puerta.

-Bueno, eso espero –Siguió la chica sin fiarse demasiado. Se planteó seriamente si continuar hablando de su relación con Tsurugi con Shinsuke, pero tenía que desahogarse. -Pues eso, yo también creía que después de lo de ayer, todo sería mucho más fácil. Después de todo yo ya sé que le gusto y él ya sabe que me gusta…

-¿Pero…? –Dijo muy interesado Shinsuke, agarrando sus pequeñas rodillas.

-Pero no ha sido así. Durante todo el día, he intentado buscarle y hablar con él, pero Tsurugi no ha parado de esquivarme. Incluso tampoco me ha hecho caso en el entrenamiento…

-Pero ¿por qué hace eso? –Exclamó el pequeño – ¡Si ayer vimos claramente que te quería!

-Ya…Pues por eso estoy aquí. Quería preguntarle el porqué de su actitud distante de hoy, pero… Cuando me lo encontré a las ocho y media, lo único que me dijo es que me fuera a casa. Después, él se fue a la suya.- Miró al suelo –No sé a qué está jugando…

Shinsuke quería seguir hablando de ese tema con su amiga sobretodo porque notaba que estaba sufriendo, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo que debía preguntarle con mucha más urgencia, pues necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara. Era una pregunta sencilla, pero en todo el día no había dejado de rondar por su mente, por lo que, sin dudar un instante, miró a la peliverde a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Qué es estar enamorado, Hikari?, ¿Cómo puedes saber que alguien te gusta?

-¡¿Cómo…?! –Se sorprendió ella, levantando la cabeza con brusquedad. -¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Shinsuke?

-Es que no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo supiste que Tsurugi te gustaba?

La chica se quedó un poco pensativa. Poco después, comenzó:

-Pues…No lo sé exactamente -Dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en la barbilla.

-Pero, ¡Algo tienes que saber! –Exclamó el chico, casi desesperado -¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que sentiste algo por él? Después de todo, él no es la persona más agradable…

-Sí, bueno, en eso tienes razón…-Y soltó una pequeña risita –pero creo que el ser así de antipático con la gente no es más que una mera coraza.

-¿Una coraza?

-Verás… Él siempre se ha mostrado como alguien muy arisco, pero realmente no es así. Desde que dejó de ser un Imperial del Sector 5 y se unió de verdad al Raimon, me he dado cuenta de que, aunque a su manera, se ha preocupado por el equipo. Y ¿Sabes qué? Si él realmente fuera tan frío como parece, no tendría sentido que se preocupara así por el Raimon.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué se preocupa? –Dijo el pequeño, confundido

-Porque, como ya te he dicho, la personalidad que muestra a todo el mundo no es más que una simple coraza. Lo sé desde que le vi hablando con su hermano aquel día en el hospital. Con él…Tsurugi es una persona completamente diferente. Alguien amable, dulce…Capaz de dar todo por su hermano y no solo porque se sienta culpable por el accidente que dejó a Yuuichi en silla de ruedas, sino por lo mucho que le quiere. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando empecé a sentir algo por Tsurugi. Desde entonces, me prometí que un día, haría desaparecer la coraza de él hacia mí también.

-Y parece que lo lograste…

-Sí, por lo menos ayer. –Dijo mientras se daba un pequeño impulso con el columpio. –Pero todavía no te he respondido a tu pregunta, ¿No, Shinsuke?

-No…Creo que no… -Dijo el pequeño.

-Pues estar enamorado, creo que es, entre otras cosas, poder ver a través de la coraza de la persona a la que quieres.

-¿Quieres decir… saber perfectamente cómo es la persona que te gusta?

-¡Sí, exacto, Shinsuke! –Le felicitó la chica – ¡Si tú amas a alguien de verdad es porque le conoces perfectamente y amas todo de él!

-¡¿Y qué más?! –Gritó emocionado Shinsuke, viendo como sus dudas acerca del amor se iban despejando.

-Te lo estás pasando genial, ¿Eh, J. P? –Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa maligna.

-Venga Hikari, ¿Qué más?

-Vale, vale... Estar enamorado es también amar tanto al otro como para dar tu vida por él.

-¡¿Dar tu vida?! ¡¿Pero eso no es mucho?! –Gritó alarmado.

-No, claro que no, si amas de verdad a alguien, nunca es suficiente. Aunque claro, eso solo si ese alguien te quiere de la misma manera a ti.

-Ya entiendo…Sentir que quieres a alguien más que a nada…

-Sí, eso. Y creo que, por último, estar enamorado es estar dispuesto a esperar, tal y como yo he esperado para que lo de ayer sucediera y tal y como esperaré hasta que Tsurugi me pida formalmente ser su novia. –Dijo ahora con un tono alegre.

A Shinsuke se le iluminaron los ojos. Después, dijo en voz baja:

-Entonces…¿Estar enamorado es poder ver a través de la coraza de la persona a la que quieres, amarlo tanto como para dar todo lo que tienes o eres por ella y estar dispuesto a esperar?

-No lo habría dicho mejor, Jean-Pierre.

-¡Así que es eso! ¡Si sientes todo lo que me has dicho por alguien, es que te gusta! –Y dio uno de sus característicos saltos, que tantas veces habían servido al Raimon. -¡Muchísimas gracias, Hikari!, ¡Gracias por explicarme qué es estar enamorado!

-De nada, Shinsuke –Dijo la peliverde, un poco sorprendida –Aunque, a pesar de lo que te he dicho, lo que se siente al amar a alguien no se puede explicar con palabras.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde –Dijo mirando su reloj, el cual marcaba las diez y cuarto -¿Volvemos a casa?

-¡Vale! –Exclamó el pequeño. Hikari se levantó del columpio y se dirigió a la salida del parque, mientras el otro le seguía dando pequeños saltos de alegría. Poco a poco, fueron avanzando por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma hasta que llegaron a la casa de Shinsuke.

-Hikari, te acompaño a tu casa, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero ¿por qué? Luego te tocará volver solo. –Le preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Pues por todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí, Hikari. Me has ayudado mucho.

-No es nada, Shinsuke, de verdad. –Dijo la peliverde sonrojada.

Los dos avanzaron unas calles adelante. Al llegar a la casa de Hikari, pudieron observar como en su puerta se distinguía la silueta de otra chica peliverde, aunque unos años mayor que Hikari. La chica acababa de cerrar la puerta de la casa, pero al verlos, exclamó:

-¡Ya está bien, Hikari! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! –Y comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-¡Oh, lo siento, Midoru! –Dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza y sonreía. –Estábamos hablando y se nos ha ido la hora.

-Ya os vale… Ya iba a salir a buscarte. Por cierto, ¡Hola Shinsuke! –Dijo saludando al pequeño.

-¡Buenas noches, entrenadora! –Le devolvió el saludo.

-Bueno, Hikari, ¿vienes adentro? –Le preguntó Midoru a su hermanita.

-Sí, un momento, en cuanto me despida de Shinsuke.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardéis mucho, que papá ya ha llegado y te está esperando.

-Vale, vale…-Dijo Hikari mientras veía a su hermana mayor meterse a la casa. –Bueno, hasta mañana Shinsuke. Ten cuidado al volver a casa, ¿vale?

-¡Sí! Hasta mañana Hikari –Y puso una enorme sonrisa. –Ya verás cómo pronto Tsurugi deja de esquivarte y se te declara.

-Sí, eso espero –Y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que Tsurugi siente verdadero amor por ti, pero creo que necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar.

-Puede que tengas razón…De cualquier modo, mañana será otro día. Me voy para adentro Shinsuke, que cuando quiere, Midoru puede cabrearse bastante.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

-Buenas noches, Shinsuke. –Y fue avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, en donde le dijo adiós con la mano. El pequeño, le devolvió el saludo.

-Muchas gracias, Hikari. –Pensó mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la suya. -Ya verás como tú y Tsurugi seréis muy felices juntos.

 **LCreamSonic 8/8/2013**

 **Bueno. Y eso es todo. No hay nada más escrito de este fic y a menos que gustara una barbaridad (o que se me crucen los cables XD), no creo que continúe. Aun así, me gustaría saber qué opináis. Muchas gracias por todo y nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí.**


End file.
